The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to monitoring and performance management of computing systems.
Computer operations environment monitoring and management systems often determine the operational status of a computer system based on management data comprising, for example, fault, performance and utilization measurements. These data may be, for example, visualized as time-series style charts with multiple data sets plotted against time on the x-axis. A typical such polyline chart might display either a single systems management metric with a separate data set for each different resource/object, or a single object with a separate data set for each different systems management metric.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional system for managing the performance of one or more data processing systems. A performance management system 105 is connected to three data processing systems 110, 120, and 130 and includes an empirical data collection module. The performance management system 105 including the empirical data collection module is configured to communicate with the three data processing systems 110, 120, and 130 to collect performance data from the three data processing systems 110, 120, and 130 for various performance metrics and, after processing, to provide the data to the network operations console 100 for review by administrative personnel.